1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to systems and methods for measuring signal phase shift caused by optical fibers.
2. Discussion of the Background
Photonic links (e.g., microwave photonic links) used for antenna remoting applications often operate in broad thermal environments. Optical fibers used in such photonic links may exhibit length changes due to temperature changes. These length changes may translate to phase changes of the remoted microwave signal. Depending on the type and length of the fiber, as well as the operating thermal range and actual RF frequency, the resulting signal phase variation may be quite severe. For most applications (e.g., beam forming applications or other applications), correction of these phase changes is desirable.